1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vacuums and, more specifically, built-in wet/dry vacuum systems.
2. Present State of the Art
Conventional stand alone vacuums have long been used for cleaning carpets. Such vacuums also typically include various adapters which enable the vacuum to be used in cleaning hard floor surfaces and non-floor surfaces that are difficult to reach. Although conventional vacuums are still widely used, they have various shortcomings. For example, vacuums are often heavy and difficult to carry between floors for cleaning. Furthermore, conventional vacuums can be awkward to use when cleaning areas, such as stairs, where the vacuum must be balanced while an adapter is used.
In one approach to overcoming some of the shortcomings of conventional vacuums, built-in vacuum systems have been used. Such systems can be incorporated into homes, offices, and other building structures. A conventional built-in vacuum system includes a canister which is typically mounted in an out-of-the-way location, such as in a garage. Coupled with the canister is a conduit. The conduit branches throughout the building with each branch terminating at a port. The canister has a chamber which is configured to hold and collect dry vacuumed particles. Coupled with the canister is a vacuum motor which produces a relative vacuum or negative pressure within the chamber. The relative vacuum draws air into the canister through the conduit. The air is then filtered and expelled out through a vent line.
During use, an individual couples a hose to a corresponding port which automatically turns on the vacuum motor. A tool, such as a nozzle, is selectively attached to the hose. The tool can have a variety of different configurations depending on the type surface to be cleaned. Since the tool does not include the vacuum motor nor does it retain the collected waste material, the tool is typically much lighter and smaller than a conventional vacuum, thereby minimizing the required effort in the cleaning process. Once a specific area is cleaned, the hose and tool are disconnected and moved to the next vacuum port. An individual can thus easily and quickly move throughout a building cleaning different surfaces and areas.
Although built-in vacuum systems solve some problems, they still maintain several shortcomings. For example, neither conventional vacuums nor built-in vacuum systems are capable of either cleaning up spilled liquid or applying a cleaning solution to a desired surface and then collecting the cleaning solution. One conventional method for cleaning carpets and furniture is to spray a hot liquid cleaning solution onto the item and then suck the cleaning liquid and suspended dirt into a container. As neither conventional stand alone vacuums nor built-in vacuum systems are designed to dispense or collect liquids, such cleaning is typically accomplished by either hiring a professional carpet cleaner or renting specialized carpet cleaning equipment. Conventional stand alone wet/dry vacuums can also be purchased. Wet/dry vacuums, however, are typically designed to suck liquid and dry matter into a canister. Such vacuums are not designed for use in dispensing liquid nor are they designed for use with adapters having rotatable brushes for cleaning carpets. An additional problem with convention wet/dry vacuums is that they require the user to manually carry and dispose of the collected liquid.